WHO do you think about?
by TaffyArt
Summary: AmeCan Short story BoyXBoy last chapter smut scene
1. The idiot is in love

The world barely existed when Alfred was around Matt. The World he took so much time and effort into being apart of, didn't seem that important compared to every laugh, chuckle, tear, hug and kiss that Matthew owned.

Alfred was one that thirsted for knowledge. He always asked questions and was wondering how things worked or why they were like they were, he never settled on things being the way they were. He wouldn't stop till he had an answer for every little thing. You could say it was his OCD.

But Matthew, always kept him on the edge his seat. He couldn't get a straight answer out of him, or at least that's how it seemed.

Matthew would answer most of Alfred's annoying questions to the best of his abilities, but there would always be something he thought of after what he said and then he'd dive into thought. Which drove Alfred mad.

He never cared much about what kiku once said about "Reading the Atmosphere" but the moment Matthew would trail off of a sentence with an airy delicate something about it he instantly wished he knew how.

He wanted to know how every gear turned inside that beautiful golden head of Matthew's. He wanted to know its specialties, its faults, the words he almost spoke then decided not to. he wanted to be able to have a conversation with their eyes from across the meeting room, just his own sky blue ones locked on the light violet ones of the Canadian.

Alfred yearned for the knowledge. The knowledge of Matthew. Every last inch of it. its Darkest secrets, and the things that made him blush. He wanted to know what he disliked and what he enjoyed. What scared him, and what pleased him to a point of wanting to scream Alfred's name.

Oh, how Alfred wanted, needed, to know Matthew.

Never had he wanted it this badly.

To not only be desperate for his thoughts, but to desperately be in his thoughts.

Alfred wondered if Matthew thought of him. He wondered if he wished he knew how he worked. Of course Alfred would tell him. Alfred would tell Matthew anything he wished. He would tell him about the great salt lakes, and the grand canyon, the trail of tears and many native stories. He would tell him about his day, or who won last night football game and how we almost got 5-0 this season but lost to a local team in the 3rd overtime (which was AMAZING). Anything Matthew wanted to hear, Alfred would tell him.

He would tell Matt things like he'd tell a friend, but he wondered what it would be like to pull him close and whisper in his ear breathlessly like lovers do after a long night of caressing each other in a deep passionate way.

He tried not to imagine it that way, but on some lonely nights it was hard not to. With no one but the Canadian on mind, and his condo completely bare, he imagined the other male rolling over in his bed in the morning and groggily making coffee and pancakes like he know he would.

Matthew would be a morning person, he knows it, he saw it in his dreams so many times. After a hot night, he'd be the first up and Alfred would whine about getting up and then Matt would say something sexy and they'd end up fucking each other on the kitchen table, ruining the breakfast and having to clean up. But Alfred was sure, that would be Matt's favourite way, because it seemed like something he'd do.

Alfred sighed at all these thoughts and imaginations, and realized Matthew was trying to get his attention the entire time.

"Oh hey! Sorry Matt I didn't see you there!" He laughed, trying to cover the fact he had been thinking about the other the entire time.

Matthew let out a long exasperated sigh "Ugh! Really Alfred do I have to spell it out for you?! did you not hear me at all?!" He had a light blush on his pale cheeks.

His cheeks were so cute to Alfred he almost lost focus again just staring at the handsome Canadian "Uh oh well no I didn't! Could you repeat it? I'd really like to know"

Matthew stuck out his bottom lip in a frown, Alfred watched his bottom lip. then noticed he was staring and tried to pull his glance away from it. "well I'll just re-phrase it" he said noticing that Alfred was watching his lips and then planted a kiss straight on him as if that was what he was planning on the entire time.

Alfred blushed in shock, not being able to process what was going on right away.

Matt pulled away and smiled blushing "I want to know who you were thinking about earlier~?"


	2. Saw it coming

Matthew saw it coming, he saw it coming a mile away.

He was fond of Alfred far longer than Alfred even knew. He wouldn't sit or dwaddle over small things. sure they would be nice, but he never believed they'd happen. Until Alfred started acting weird.

Matthew always made it appoint to spend as much time as possible with his brother without annoying him or pushing his boundaries. cause trust him, if anyone had boundaries Alfred had them.

Alfred enjoyed his alone time, and when he wanted alone time he'd throw a fit to get it. But when he wanted to hang out, it would be with as many people as possible and they'd always be looking at Alfred. ALWAYS.

Matt was the only one that spent time with Alfred when he was by himself. Maybe it was because they were neighbors, or maybe he got lonely and didn't want the world to know so he'd go to the one person the world didn't care about.

But when Alfred specifically sought Matthew out, or invited him over, or took him somewhere and a crowd of people wasn't going to be there. Thats when he noticed his feelings were returned.

He pretty much assumed that Alfred hadn't found him out, I mean honestly Alfred didn't even know he was homo-sexual until last christmas when France showed some embarrasing photos of Russia kissing him.

Which by the way, pissed Alfred off.

Which was another hint. Alfred fell pretty fast for Matt, and Matthew didn't want to point it out right away because it was kinda nice seeing Al get frusterated over little things. It was so cute. But Matt dare not say it, he left a small chuckle loose every now and again but that was rare.

One Evening once they just finished a meeting, Matt nearly had enough. Alfred kept staring at him during meetings.

he tried not to notice, but Alfred sucked at hiding things. and he'd catch him from the corner of his eyes, he'd bite his lip and then Matt would chuckle and keep listening to Germany's lecture.

Anyways he approached Alfred after the meeting and decided he'd point it out.

"Hey Alfred can I talk to you?" he asked walking up.

Alfred nodded half in a daze obviously thinking about something.

"So I noticed you've been acting weird so I-"

Alfred kept in thought.

"hey hey! Alfred! Are you even listening?! I wanna let you know that I think you are- dang not listening"

He sighed and said again "AALLLFREEDD!" in the loudest voice he could muster.

"Oh hey! Sorry Matt I didn't see you there!" He said stupidly.

Matthew sighed a bit of embarrasment showing on his pale skin. ""Ugh! Really Alfred do I have to spell it out for you?! did you not hear me at all?!"

Matt noticed Alfred looking at him, he looked so excited that he was going to jump out of his skin ""Uh oh well no I didn't! Could you repeat it? I'd really like to know"

Canada decided he was going to do something brave. He was going to do the first move, he intentionally stuck out his lower lip. Alfred's blue eyes watched it, and then he reluctantly pulled his eyes away. "Well~" he said smiling a bit, "I will just have to re-phrase it" he planted a kiss right on him. he felt like his own face was going to just blush and fall right off!

When he pulled away, he saw Alfred blushing stupidly fumbling over his words a bit.

Matt smiled and said sweetly ""I want to know who you were thinking about earlier~?" hoping that it would just drive him mad.

Which it did.


	3. Their first time

The first time they made love was like sweet sweet angelic bliss.

Sweet fucking bliss.

And I mean literally sweet fucking bliss.

Alfred and Matthew had been on a date night, they had been together about three months now. Yes it was a bit early in the relationship before they had sex but, they had known and cared for each other for much longer than that.

Almost forever in nation-years.

They went skating on a new ice rink that was down the block, so it was easy to walk back and forth, so they decided to try it out.

It was late fall, and the cold autumn breezes were chilly and made them shiver. The colored leaves were being swept at their feet across the concrete sidewalk.

Matthew leaned into Alfred's arm, resting his head as they leisurely walked. There was no need to hurry. Alfred took Matthew's hand and entwined it with his own as they walked.

They slowly arrived home and it was late, Matthew stood at his doorstep and was reaching for his keys as Alfred slithered his hands around his waist.

"Heheehe~" Matt chuckled lightly. "I need to get my keys Alfred."

Alfred smiled and kissed his cheek "I can get them," He reached in his front pocket and felt around, it wasn't there.

Matt blushed lightly "I can get it myself."

"no-no the hero's got this one bro" he felt around in the other pocket, his head on Matt's shoulder looking down as he felt around the pocket.

Matt was looking to the side blushing really wishing Alfred would stop now, "A-Alfred I-I"

"is it in the back pocket?" his hands came around the back and stuck one hand in each of the back pockets of his jeans.

Matthew squeaked a bit covering his mouth unbelieving that he just made that sound. he pulled away blushing turned around and leaned against the door.

Alfred gave him a very confused look "wheres your key?"

The canadian smiled his cheeks still a rosy red when he went for ward wrapping his arms around the others neck and kissing him.

Alfred was confused, but oh well. Hot kisses from Matt. Always was a positive. Never gonna question it.

Matt kissed him deeply and lovingly and Alfred met the passion back very quickly. As they kissed each felt their minds fall loose of their grip on the very moment and their eyes were lidded as their tongues pressed and slid against each other.

Alfred pulled back his eyes half-lidded wiping his face with his jacket sleeve, "W-where are your keys bro" his voice cracked a bit. Matt never kissed him like THAT. That was _sexy, _that was so sexy he could hardly stand it!

"I think I left them" he nearly stuttered "There is an extra key in the potted plant" he said.

Alfred eagerly snatched it, and grabbed the door handle and gently put it in and turned it.

Matthew watched him as he did so, and once he had it unlocked, their lips once again found eachother this time heated and passionate. Irrational, and fumbling. Alfred kicked the door shut once they where in, and kissed him in the living room, kissed him on the wall, kissed him in the hallway and kissed him against the bedroom door.

At this point both of them where turned on and wishing they were making a sweet steady pace into the other. Alfred was taking the upper hand he had been using his awesome strength to keep Matt pinned to the bedroom door as they kissed.

Matt groaned beneath him gripping his bomber jacket and yanking it off of him and clutching his favourite captain america shirt.

Alfred pushed the door open and lifted the other male to the bed pressing him to it the mattress creaking as he was set on it.

Alfred pulled Matts legs up on his and pulled him close so their crotches were touching through the tight compounds of their jeans and Matt kissed him.

Their touches were starting to slow down as the heat turned up they once they were on the bed were determined for one another, they had their eyes open while they kissed not wanting to remove eye contact as they kissed. Alfred's hands were on the canadians hips as they both mumbled and groaned feeling the other's buldge through their pants.

Alfred panted against Matthews lips and Matt tossed his head back onto the bed his wavy hair tossled to the sheets. Matthew was working on the jean buttons and zippers.

First he removed his own a slight shiver when he first revealed it the air touching its sensitive skin. Then he moved to Alfred undoing his jeans and pulling their pants off so they could push them up against each other. They wriggled groaning as they tugged their pants off in a mutual struggle. which clothes always are in situations like this.

First they grinded on each other they were both panting from the anticipation and heat it was bringing about them. Alfred then sunk his finger tips in his hips and kissed Matthew again eroticly backing up a bit and rubbed Matthew's length pinching its head abit.

Matthew cried out and whimpered as a bit of pre-cum dribbled out as he lay beneath Alfred kissing him and whining in pleasure. Alfred used the small bit of cum to wet his finger that be proceeded to use to prod up the back side of matthew. Canada winced gripping him tightly and letting out a strange noise. Alfred slowly pushed it in and pulled it out back and forth until he got used to it then he put in a second.

and used a scissoring motion this time brodening his entrance, then finally a third finger, curling and twisting them and searching for his prostate, he knew he found it when he heard Matthew groan finally into the kiss. he pulled away from the kiss finally panting.

Matt looked up at him tears in the corners of his eyes as he panted and blushed, a small bit of drool trailing from his sweet lips. he gripped him reminding him to take it easy for this was both of their's first time.

Alfred felt like he got the secret message as he slowly instereted himself letting out a deep exasperated moan. "ahh~~AHHhhhnn~" he panted and groaned "oh g~god Matt~" he let out in long breathly groans.

He finally got himself all the way in and leaned over matthew blushing and panting, "nnn~" Matt kissed him and gripped the sheets beneath him to brace himself.

Alfred slowly began to thrust.

With each motion each of them let out soft groans. Like melodic tunes to the other, to let them know they were there. And that they belonged to them.

That this great feeling, they were giving to the other. That this moment they could share together.

That with each beat of their heart, they belonged to the other male.


End file.
